


【饼四/AU】霓虹闪烁

by miyukiyao



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyukiyao/pseuds/miyukiyao
Kudos: 19





	【饼四/AU】霓虹闪烁

在云南南路附近，有一条非常不起眼的小巷，按照门牌，是北纬路甲一号。这条巷子小到什么程度呢？只有这么一个门牌号，所以大家也就不用门牌称呼了，直接叫它德云小巷，因为最早的时候这里叫德云里。  
德云小巷在云南南路旁边，比起食客如潮的美食街，这里白天的时候却异常安静，不过熟悉这一带的人都知道，当夜色临近，这条巷子里的霓虹灯亮起来，德云小巷最热闹的时候也就到了。  
德云小巷里最出名的就是两间餐馆，说是两间，其实是父子两个的生意，一家叫大郭炖，一家叫小郭炒。吃完了饭，那可以选择的娱乐方式就多了，你可以到巷口的盘他足疗去洗个脚，这儿的老板姓孟，笑起来眉眼弯弯，特别可爱。  
若是不怎么耐痛，那么附近的大象纤体和于大娘美容美发一定适合你。哦，听说于大娘美容美发家的于老板和大郭炖的郭老板之间还有点不得不说的故事呢！  
不过呢，今天我们要说的并不是发生在这些店里的故事，而是开在巷子里的四漂亮家电维修和发大财棋牌室之间的事儿。  
发大财棋牌室的老板姓朱，不过巷子里的人一般都叫他烧饼，他的经历听起来挺传奇的。烧饼的爸妈是到东北插队的知青，所以他是在哈尔滨出生的，十一岁之前都长在东北。能够回城的时候，烧饼的爸妈却选择了留在东北这片留下青春汗水和记忆的地方，却把烧饼一个人送回了上海。  
或许对父母来说，回城是对烧饼来说是件好事儿，但是对烧饼自己来说并不是。当时只有十多岁的他很不理解，为什么自己要远离父母，回到这个连方言都听不懂一句的地方。班上的小朋友们带着些当地人特有的自矜，在烧饼看来，他们说话做事儿一点儿都不爽快，他在这里几乎没什么朋友。而且这里的冬天不下雪，没有暖气，湿冷的空气会往人的骨头缝里钻。还有还有，这里的夏天热得要命，住得地方又小，比个鸡笼也大不了多少。总而言之，烧饼不喜欢这里。理所当然的，他渐渐地不去学校读书了，认识了一帮混社会的朋友，成日里就流连在各大录像厅和台球室。  
烧饼的外公外婆眼看着这么下去不是办法，和他远在东北的父母商量了一下，狠狠心断了他的生活费，放出话来，什么时候他好好读书了，什么时候再认他。  
然而东北出身的烧饼，身上却也有一股混不吝的气势，他并没有回去读书，甚至都不再用本名，而是用他“行走江湖”的诨号——烧饼，他用这个名字，在常去的录像厅门口摆摊了小摊位，给人擦皮鞋。他人小嘴巴甜，看着傻不愣登的，却带着一股子喜气，居然很受客人们的欢迎。  
再后来，他还在录像厅门口卖矿泉水，服务态度特别好，遇到那些带着女朋友来看录像的，总会低头哈腰地凑上去说：“这位姐姐，您男朋友给您买的矿泉水，看，都给您拧好了。”说完，递上去一瓶已经拧开的矿泉水。一般情况下，那些男士们看看已经拧开的水再看看喜笑颜开的女朋友，也就笑呵呵地付账了。  
当然啦！烧饼也遇到过个别抠门的，拉着女朋友说：“走走走，不喝他的水。”这种时候，烧饼就会说一句：“哟，对不起，哥，我弄错了，这不是上次那位姐姐啊！”然后抱着手站在旁边，靠着墙壁看一出狗血剧。  
一来二去，常去录像厅的人都知道录像厅外面有这么一个叫烧饼的小魔王。也有人撺掇录像厅老板赶烧饼走，老板笑笑，不说话。这些人当然不知道烧饼老早就跟老板谈妥了卖出去的矿泉水二八分账。谁跟钱有仇不是？  
就这么被摔打着，烧饼虽然不读书，居然也靠自己在社会上立足了下来。  
后来他倒腾过皮鞋，羊毛衫，学人卖过炒货，然而不论卖什么，他都喜欢把那块“烧饼擦皮鞋”的牌子立在外边，以示自己不忘当年的辛苦。  
烧饼为什么会开了这么个棋牌室，说法不一。有人说他是倒腾了一些钱，想学人玩儿金融，结果血亏，从此退隐江湖。也有人说他是因为自己外婆去世，他却在外地来不及赶回来，从此幡然醒悟，就开了一家棋牌室，纪念生前喜欢打麻将的外婆。总而言之，如今的烧饼，在德云小巷里开了一间发大财棋牌室，门口照样立着一块“烧饼擦皮鞋”的牌子。当然啦，如今烧饼不会真的自己在那里擦皮鞋了，他鼓捣了一台号称国外进口的全自动擦皮鞋机，费用可贵了，擦一次要10块钱。然而真的就有那么些喜欢开洋荤的人，有些人若是在棋牌室赢了，也不请客，就请大家在门口擦皮鞋。  
和烧饼比起来，四漂亮家电维修的老板曹鹤阳的人生经历，就要中规中矩多了。  
他生在知识分子家庭，从小学习好，是老师家长嘴里的“别人家的孩子”，大学毕业之后被分配进了仪器厂当技术员，算是抱上了铁饭碗。可惜曹鹤阳有点儿书生的呆气，那次厂里从德国进口的仪器，他一头扎进去研究个没完，结果居然把仪器给拆了。仪器后来虽然是装回去了，但可能是哪里没有弄好，之后老是坏。厂里花了老大功夫请了德国原厂的工程师过来修，人家拿过来一看，说这东西你们私自拆过了，不是我们产品的问题，所以还得另外加维修费用。厂长为此发了老大的脾气，说一定要查出来是谁干的。其实曹鹤阳也是老实，他当时要是不承认也就这样了，谁也没有证据还能追究什么呢？没想到，他居然傻傻地站出来承认。厂长那个气啊！给了个留厂查看的处分，后来又赶上了浩浩荡荡的改制大潮，身上背着处分的曹鹤阳就成了第一批下岗名单里的人。  
铁饭碗没有了，曹鹤阳那个原本处得还不错的女朋友听说他下岗了，立马就跟他分了手。爸妈被他气病了，他有家也不敢回。  
好在总算在厂里没白呆么些年，小到收音机无线电，大到冰箱电视机，他统统都会修。  
爸妈最终还是心疼儿子，托人给他在德云小巷里盘了这么一间门面，一楼开店，二楼住着屋主一家五口，三楼搭出来的那个鸽子笼就是他的住处。  
曹鹤阳人随和，又好看，周围邻居家有点儿什么坏了，都喜欢找他修。再加上他手艺确实过硬，一来二去的，就有了名气。连隔壁区都有人拿着东西过来找他帮忙修理。  
不过呢，名气传出去了，麻烦也就跟着来了。  
那一次，曹鹤阳收到一位客人送修的随身听，在当时，这可是一等一的时新货，曹鹤阳小心翼翼折腾了两礼拜，总算是修好了。没想到，不到一天，那位客人又来了，说是随身听又坏了。曹鹤阳有点儿惊讶，但还是收了下来，答应好好修。结果这位客人刚走，却有另外一帮人过来，打头的一看就是混社会的，头发留得长长的，还染成了金黄色，嚷嚷着说他给他们老大戴了绿帽子，威胁要砸他的店。  
曹鹤阳没经历过这个事儿，怀疑他们搞错了，正不知道要怎么办才好的时候，烧饼不知道从哪里钻了出来。他吊着膀子站到曹鹤阳身边，有意无意地漏出自己的大花臂，然后问：“怎么回事儿啊？这是？”若有似无地东北口音，震地周围的几个小混混都不敢出声。  
隔了好半晌，带头那个才小心翼翼地问了句：“您是……饼哥？”  
烧饼没说话，点点头。  
那带头的看看烧饼，又看看曹鹤阳，仿佛是想确认些什么。  
烧饼轻哼一声，说：“怎么？现在我的名字已经不好使了啊！”  
“好使好使。”那人仿佛是想起了什么，带着身后的那群人一溜烟地走了。  
曹鹤阳在旁边看得目瞪口呆，不知道是怎么回事儿。愣了半晌才说：“谢……谢谢你。”  
烧饼点上根烟，吸了口，略有些轻佻地吐出一个烟圈，问：“就说一句谢谢就好了？”  
“那……你要怎么办？”曹鹤阳的眼镜被染上薄薄一层雾，声音里听不出情绪。  
“嗯……我想想。”烧饼来了兴致，他一早就想逗逗这个看起来斯斯文文的小四眼了，谁让他没事儿总喜欢偷偷看自己呢，“要不，你以身相许呗！”  
曹鹤阳推推眼镜，抬头看着烧饼，说：“好啊！”  
“什么玩意？”这下换烧饼被吓到了，他发誓这跟他想的完全不一样。  
“拣日不如撞日，就今天吧！”曹鹤阳认真地说，随后又看看天色说：“要不我现在关门儿，办完事儿也不耽误你晚上棋牌室的生意。”  
烧饼这回是真的被惊到了，他没想到看起来斯斯文文的曹鹤阳，居然如此奔放，掐了烟，烧饼说了句：“那啥，我先走了，你忙。”然后灰溜溜地走了。  
“德性！”曹鹤阳看着他的背影低低骂了一句。  
自那以后，烧饼才知道原来自家对门儿看起来斯斯文文的电器维修的店主并不简单，而曹鹤阳每次见到烧饼，也总是似笑非笑地扫他一眼，有时候还会问一句：“饼哥，什么时候有空啊？”  
烧饼觉得非常憋屈，想他出道以来还从没有栽过这么大的跟头，可那天也不知道怎么了，对着曹鹤阳清清亮亮的眼神，他就是不争气地落荒而逃了。可是曹鹤阳不懂见好就收，居然还不停撩拨他，是可忍孰不可忍，叔可忍婶也不能忍，总而言之，烧饼决定反击。  
这天下午，正是夏日里暑气最盛的时节。大部分人都窝在家里吹电扇，烧饼三步并两步来到曹鹤阳店里，推醒了趴在柜台上打瞌睡的曹鹤阳。  
曹鹤阳迷迷糊糊地戴上眼镜，见到是他，似乎有些惊讶，问：“您有什么事儿？”  
“我来讨债。”  
“什么？”曹鹤阳话音刚落地，就被烧饼亲了一口。  
这是烧饼长那么大，第一次亲人。说来有点儿丢人，饼哥行走江湖数年，身边女人来来去去不知凡几，他愣是没有接吻的经验，因为饼哥觉得，亲吻是一件很甜蜜的事儿，他必须得把自己的初吻留给爱人。  
不过这个念头在刚刚见到曹鹤阳迷迷蒙蒙的样子的时候，就被丢到脑后了，他不知道自己中了什么邪，反正看到曹鹤阳的瞬间，脑子里只有一个念头“亲他”，然后他也真的这么做了，然后他就得到了身体给大脑的反馈——好甜。天知道，曹鹤阳的唇居然这么甜。  
曹鹤阳被他亲得一度怀疑自己会缺氧，他无比肯定烧饼没有接吻的经验，这一下下，跟小狗似的。可是曹鹤阳自己知道，他不讨厌，反而有几分得意和庆幸。  
挣扎着，曹鹤阳推开了烧饼，问：“饼哥，您这是？”  
“老子说了，我要讨债。”烧饼尽量用凶狠地口气说话，希望能够吓到曹鹤阳，希望曹鹤阳拒绝自己，因为他知道，如果曹鹤阳答应的话，自己不知道会干出点儿什么来。行走江湖多年，烧饼对这些事情并非全然不知，可他多少也清楚，这件事情不太对，如果做了的话，可能比他在外面混还要不好。  
然而曹鹤阳就这么看着他，问他：“你确定？”  
烧饼觉得自己被蛊惑了，因为他毫不犹豫地就点了头，然后曹鹤阳说：“好。”  
说完，就关上了自己小店的门，拉着他的手，上了自己三楼的鸽子笼。  
曹鹤阳住的小阁楼，很小，勉强放下一张床。让烧饼印象深刻的是，在这么小的地方，他居然还见缝插针地摆了个架子，上面放满了书。  
屋子里很热，烧饼几乎是一进去就出了一身汗，曹鹤阳似乎也知道屋里温度高，一进门就开了电扇。电扇嗡嗡地转起来，却没有带来多少凉意，声音只让烧饼更觉得心烦意乱。  
曹鹤阳略有些局促地坐在床上，他其实也不知道事情怎么会发展到这一步，虽然一切都是他主动的，虽然他确实是偷偷喜欢了烧饼很久，但他依然没想到，事情会脱离自己的控制。曹鹤阳喜欢烧饼很久了，当烧饼还是个小混混的时候，他就经常看到他在废品站捡矿泉水瓶子。他刚进厂的时候厂里有帮青工欺负他是新人，又文弱，时常找他麻烦。有天晚上作弄他，趁着他在浴室洗澡的时候，偷走了他的眼镜。那天他抱着澡盆一路摸索着想回宿舍，差点摔倒的时候是一双带着些粗糙却很有力的手扶住了他，然后递过来一副眼镜，说：“小心。”  
曹鹤阳重新看清这个世界的时候，见到的第一个人就是烧饼，当时还丑胖丑胖，脸上长着一点点雀斑的烧饼，在他眼里却成了这个世界上最可爱的人。他知道自己那样关注烧饼不对，也知道自己和他之间不可能有交集，自己最终还是会如一个普通人那样结婚生子，直到一切都脱离了轨道，直到他在这里又重新见到了烧饼。  
“那个……”曹鹤阳试图说话，他想略略剖白一下心意，可烧饼却不给他机会，因为他生怕曹鹤阳会反悔，而不知道为什么，他不愿意听到曹鹤阳说出这样的话，于是他略有几分凶狠地把曹鹤阳压倒在床上。  
“呜……”曹鹤阳猝不及防就被推倒了，然后烧饼沉重的身躯压了上来。  
烧饼一边亲吻曹鹤阳，一边直接上手去剥了他的裤子。  
大夏天，曹鹤阳其实只穿了一条裤衩一件背心，所以烧饼轻而易举地握住了他的柱身。  
当摸到曹鹤阳半勃的性器的时候，烧饼突然间就放下了心，他知道自己没有一厢情愿，这个认知让他的心情非常好，连带着手上的动作也轻柔起来。  
“嗯……”曹鹤阳的声音变了调，显然并不讨厌烧饼的动作。  
这呻吟更加鼓励了烧饼，他上下撸动着，加快了手上的动作，还轻轻去捏曹鹤阳的两个囊袋，没一会儿，曹鹤阳就交待在他手上。  
曹鹤阳倒在床上喘着粗气，他当然没有纯情到连打手枪都不会的地步，可另一个人来为自己做这种事，到底还是第一次，尤其是一个自己喜欢的人，他不知道自己的身体居然会敏感到这种程度，烧饼只是伸手握住他，他仿佛就体会到了从未体会够的高潮。  
曹鹤阳在想自己的心事，烧饼自然不会这么简单就放过他，他沾了些刚刚曹鹤阳喷出来的液体，然后伸手去摸曹鹤阳的后穴。  
曹鹤阳发现的时候，烧饼已经挤进来一指了。那里并不是用来做这种事的地方，所以虽然烧饼的动作已经算是温柔了，可曹鹤阳的身子还是忍不住跳了一下，他觉得不舒服。  
烧饼发现了，他更加放柔了自己的动作，一点一点，颇有耐心地探索。  
曹鹤阳皱着眉头，现在的他并没有什么舒适的感觉，能够硬挺着不动，完全是出于对烧饼的喜欢。  
烧饼似乎也明白这一点，他一点一点地探索，试图用手指摸索出曹鹤阳后穴的样子。终于在手指进入到两个指节的时候，曹鹤阳的身子又是一跳。  
这一下和之前完全不一样，因为烧饼明显看到曹鹤阳的身前也抬头了。  
烧饼慢慢用指腹变换着速度不断轻抚那里，曹鹤阳的分身越来越精神，甚至他嘴里的呻吟也越来越甜腻。  
曹鹤阳觉得自己的身体坏掉了，这是他第一次体会到这种感觉，他从来不知道原来仅仅是玩弄后穴，自己都能有这样的反应。  
“嗯……嗯……”他觉得自己应该说些什么，可他怕自己一出声就会惊动到邻居，只能紧紧咬住被撸高的背心，努力让自己不发出声音。  
烧饼却并不满足，他一边继续攻击着曹鹤阳的敏感点，一边伸手撸动他的分身。双重刺激之下，曹鹤阳蜷起了脚趾，他觉得自己大约连皮肤都是粉色的。  
然而烧饼知道远远不够，他趁机伸进了自己的中指，曹鹤阳略皱了皱眉头，很快就整个人放松了下来。  
显然前后的刺激，足以抵消掉小小的不适。  
烧饼于是有些着急地伸进了无名指。  
曹鹤阳身体重重一缩，眼见着分身就小了一点儿，烧饼知道自己心急了，可是虽然理智告诉他可以等，但身体却等不了了。  
他又略略扩张了几下，然后起身几下蹬掉自己的裤子，跪到床上，把自己的东西送到曹鹤阳口边。  
“舔舔！”烧饼说。  
曹鹤阳下意识地偏头想躲。  
“舔舔！”烧饼又说了一遍，然后半哄半威胁地说：“舔湿了等下不疼。”  
曹鹤阳就真的被蛊惑了，也可能是他怕疼，毕竟烧饼的东西似乎比自己还大不少，他试探性地伸出舌头，舔了一口。  
这种程度明显满足不了烧饼，他捏着曹鹤阳的下巴，把自己的东西硬是塞进了曹鹤阳口中。  
曹鹤阳口里的温度很高，而被摘掉眼镜的他，眨着一双无辜的眼睛，样子看起来乖巧又可爱，让人忍不住就想狠狠欺负。  
烧饼动了几下，然后轻轻拍了一下曹鹤阳的脸，说：“放松，别咬。”  
曹鹤阳于是试着努力张大嘴。  
烧饼自得地前后动了几下，然后就赶忙拔了出来，他生怕自己控制不住，直接爆在曹鹤阳嘴里，那就真的丢人了。  
第一次的尝试不是特别顺利，烧饼架起曹鹤阳的腿，努力把自己送进去。后穴浅浅卡着龟头，曹鹤阳就已经痛得眉毛眼睛皱成一团。  
烧饼进又进不得，怕伤了曹鹤阳自己心疼，退又退退不出，毕竟已经到这个时候了，放弃他实在不甘心。  
这时候曹鹤阳抽着气说话了：“你特么地是不是男人，这种时候了发什么呆？”  
为了证明自己是个男人，烧饼二话不说，抱着曹鹤阳的腰，一个挺身。  
“嘶……”曹鹤阳叫了一声，然后就不说话了。  
烧饼不敢动，可曹鹤阳的后穴又暖又润，好像一块上好的天鹅绒密密包裹着他，他舒爽到头皮发麻，恨不得立刻就能由着性子律动一番。  
曹鹤阳喘着气，对烧饼说：“你……动一动。”  
烧饼有些心疼，问：“你行吗？”  
“是你不行……啊……”  
烧饼开始动了，他觉得曹鹤阳就是欠教训，自己把他折腾服了就好了，他是这么想的，也是这么做的。不管曹鹤阳的感觉，照着那一点就是一通猛攻。  
曹鹤阳原本还觉得有些疼，可很快，除了陌生的舒爽感，就什么都感觉不到了。  
烧饼努力控制着自己的欲望，希望坚持地时间更久一些，至少得让曹鹤阳服气了才行。  
怎么算是服气，其实他自己也不知道，只是看到曹鹤阳攥紧在身侧的双拳，泛红的身子，眼角止不住留下的泪水，就觉得心里特别舒服，然后就是再用力一些。  
曹鹤阳终于还是求饶了，他觉得自己如果再不求饶可能就要死在烧饼身下了，身前又射了两次，现在已经什么都射不出了，可烧饼却似乎还没个够，他的腰已经快要断了。  
“饼……饼……求……你”  
“求我什么？”烧饼其实也快不行了，他身上的汗，一滴滴落在曹鹤阳身上，烫得他一个激灵。  
“不……不行了。”  
“谁不行？”烧饼显然对这个问题很坚持。  
“我……我不行了。”  
烧饼对这个回答很满意，一个挺身射在曹鹤阳身体里。  
曹鹤阳双目圆睁，脑子里一片空白，他有一瞬间不能接受烧饼射在自己身体里。  
“别想了，我会帮你弄干净的。”烧饼在曹鹤阳额头上印上一个吻，说，“你以后，跟了我吧！”  
真是个混蛋，曹鹤阳想，这种话都不知道算不算告白，自己还是等醒过来再考虑要不要答应他吧！累极了的曹鹤阳闭上眼睛沉沉睡去，任由烧饼想办法给自己清理身子。  
烧饼亲了一下曹鹤阳的眼角，添去他的泪痕，心想着，这个漂亮的小四眼到底还是被自己睡到了，不枉自己当年一打听到他下岗开业就想法子在对面盘铺子开棋牌室。   
窗外，天色暗了下来，德云小巷里的霓虹灯闪烁起来，这一天即将结束,而新的一天也将要开始。


End file.
